<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassin at Work Book 1 by capsheadquaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819048">Assassin at Work Book 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters'>capsheadquaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassin at Work Book 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: You have a secret that you’ve kept from your friends for years, and the same goes for them. When your secret gets out and you’re pegged as the bad guy, will they save you or leave you to atone for your sins?<br/>Warnings: Angst?, mentions of torture, blood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Green Arrow/Reader, Oliver Queen &amp; Reader, Oliver Queen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassin at Work Book 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All translations are from Google Translate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Ollie? We’ve got a hit on your mystery girl.” </em>
</p><p>Oliver stopped what he was doing and walked over to Felicity and looked over the monitors.</p><p><em> “She’s hitting the regrade? Why would she do that?” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Well from what you’ve told us and from what we’ve gathered about her, the regrade are a part of the group that held her captive for most of her life. She’s either retracting revenge, or something else. Either way, the Arrow needs to be there.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Call Diggie, tell him we may need him on this one.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Alright, Oliver be careful.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “I will.” </em></p><p>*Reader’s View*<br/>I twirled my sword in my hand, every turn making it glisten in the light. The man in front of me on his knees was crying, begging for mercy, mercy I don’t have.</p><p>
  <em> “You’ve been a naughty man Mr. Cooper. The Creed is starting to look for me Mr. Cooper and I don’t take to kindly to that. Now would you care to explain to me how they know where I am?” </em>
</p><p>He nodded furiously, and attempted to back away from me, a sad attempt really. I took my sword and cut the gag, falling silently to the ground. </p><p>
  <em> “Now, now Mr. Cooper you better answer me. I know my reputation precedes me. So, I know you know what I can do. Now I really don’t want to make a mess but if you leave me no choice I will. Now let me ask you one more time, how does the Creed know where I am?” </em>
</p><p>He started to shake and cry more as I circled him, putting enough pressure in some places, piercing the skin.   </p><p><em> “I won’t ask again Jason. How does the Creed know where I am?” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Th-they never lost you. They’ve kept tabs on you since you left. Did you really think you could lose them? You’re a fool!” </em></p><p>I walked back in front of him and placed both my swords on either side of his neck, making an “x” form.</p><p>
  <em> “I am the Creeds most dangerous assassin. And you call me a fool? You are the fool Jason.” </em>
</p><p>I went to make a mark when I heard the sound of a bow string being pulled back.</p><p>
  <em> “The Green Arrow finally decides to join us!” </em>
</p><p>I turned, dropping my swords from Jason’s neck and I could hear him sigh in relief. I turned back towards him and told him I wasn’t thru with him and I saw him clench in fear.</p><p><em> “Black Iron stop!” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Black Iron really? I personally like Masked Death because well, wherever I go, death follows.” </em></p><p>I gave the Arrow a pointed look as he inched forward. Something about the Arrow peaked my interest, seemingly familiar in a way.</p><p>
  <em> “Let Cooper go Iron Death. This is your final warning.” </em>
</p><p>Even with the voice disruptor, his voice still dropped an octave. I wanted to scream. Did this guy not realize the danger I was in? I turned and walked behind Jason and sheathed one of my swords, opting to use my gun instead. I held the gun high towards the Arrow and then I thought about it before I sheathed my other sword as well. I wrapped my arm around his throat and kneeled down behind him, not giving the Arrow a clean shot. </p><p>
  <em> “Now Jason, I think you were going to tell me who alerted the Creed where I was. Now I know you know because I saw the reports in your office on me. So, who told them?” </em>
</p><p>I squeezed his throat a little to make a point and he whimpered before he groaned.</p><p>
  <em>  “Стропальщик железа!” (The Iron Slinger) </em>
</p><p>I noticed Arrow had lowered his bow a little bit but not much, if he was to shoot it would cause trouble for someone.</p><p><em> “Кто же он?” (Who is he) </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Он был принесен в после того, как вы оставили. Обучение лучшим. Он является ваш равных.” (He was brought in after you left. Trained by the best. He's your equal.) </em></p><p>I raised an eyebrow at this, my equal? No one can perform like I do.</p><p>
  <em> “Как его найти?” (How do I find him) </em>
</p><p>Jason started to laugh before he started to cough, loss of air can do that.</p><p><em> “Как его найти?” (How do I find him) </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Вы не знаете. Он найти в вас. У него уже есть, он получил близко к вам, и вы позволить ему. Большая железная смерть будет умирать.” (You don't. He finds you. He already has, he's gotten close to you and you've let him. The great Iron Death will die.) </em></p><p>Fear coursed thru me for a moment before I sighed and stood up, dropping my gun into the thigh holster. I delivered a swift kick to Jason’s head before I turned towards the Arrow, his bow ready to fire.</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve gotten the information I needed. Until next time Arrow.” </em>
</p><p>I waved a salute to him and ran. He fired an arrow, but missed. I jumped onto a stack of boxes and towards the window and covered my face with my arms, and jumped out the window. I rolled until I could stand up and I ran for the shadows. I waited behind a building and watched as the Arrow peered out of the window I had jumped out of. When he didn’t see me, he ran off. I laughed quietly and ran to my motorcycle and went home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once I was home I changed out of my outfit and undid my hair. I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans, red tank top and grabbed my leather jacket. I dried my hair and put it up in a messy bun and grabbed my phone and keys. I headed to the Glades and parked on the side of Verdant. I made my way inside, the bouncer in the front immediately recognizing me and letting me in, much to the dismay of others. Immediately I was greeted with the on sight of bright lights and loud music. I sighed and made my way over to the bar where Roy greeted me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what will you be having tonight pretty lady?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He flashed me one of his boyish grins and started to make my usual, a beach bellini. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey add something stronger to that would you Roy?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course N/N.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and I smiled back as I waited for him to make my drink, I looked out into the crowd, watching everyone. Roy placed my drink on the bar and I finished it in one drink, causing Roy to laugh and start making me another.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, what brings you here tonight Miss Y/L/N? Business or pleasure?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Neither.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roy cocked an eyebrow and I sighed, I would have to tell him something.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m trying to forget what a friend told me.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“And what might that be?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What would you do if you had a close friend who told you a secret but that secret was dangerous?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Concern flashed over Roy’s features and I groaned. I knew I should have never said anything to the little weasel.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It depends on what they told me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I cocked an eyebrow and sipped on the drink this time as Roy wiped down the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How so?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused his movements for a moment, looking me over before he started to continue cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well say you told me you were that assassin lady that’s been running around killing people in the name of the Creed I’d try to help you.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“How?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“By turning you in. Is that what your friend told you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head and as I did, I noticed Thea walk up with Oliver not that far behind. Thea gave me a hug from behind, practically dropping her weight on top of me. I laughed as I placed my  drink on the bar and turned a little, hinting at Thea to release the death grip she had on me so I could return the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She-devils finally here!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave Thea a confused look as Oliver laughed, sitting down beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She-devil?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Because you’re the devil disguised as an angel.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed and nodded, if only she really knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, that makes total sense.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Good now we are going dancing!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No we are not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea put her hands on her hips, a pointed look on her face and I laughed. She had clearly had a few drinks and it was starting to affect her. I mimicked her pose and her look faltered, causing her to double over in laughter. I reached for my drink the same time Thea grabbed my forearm and dragged me up and towards the dance floor. I laughed and danced with her. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I turned to see Oliver looking at us, well me, very closely. I smiled at him and he smiled back when my phone rang. I picked it up and noticed there was something wrong. I stilled and looked around the place trying to see who it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Я нашел тебя железная смерть. У меня есть миссия, чтобы убить вас, и я план по выполнению его.” (I've found you Iron Death. I have a mission to kill you and I plan on fulfilling it.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could even say anything, the person hung up and my blood ran cold. I reached out for Thea and she looked up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve got to go. I’m sorry but this is important!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t stay long enough to hear her reply. I shoved the half empty drink in her hands and ran for the doors. I ran over to motorcycle and drove home, using different paths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Oliver’s View*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thea where did Y/N go?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I had noticed Y/N leave in a hurry after she had received a phone call. I noticed how distant she looked, and how she looked around the entire place. Thea had came back towards us with Y/N’s drink in her hands and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, she just said it was important.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and gave her a hug and a kiss, telling her I would see her at home. I ran outside and to the side of Verdant, hoping to see Y/N’s motorcycle still there but it wasn’t. I groaned and jumped on my motorcycle and went to Y/N’s house. Her motorcycle wasn’t where she usually parks it so I figured that she might have had to stop somewhere. I parked and made my way up to her house, and noticed that none of the lights were on. I sat down on the bench and after a little bit, I got tired of waiting and went to the back door. I picked the lock and made my way inside, using the light on my phone to see. I walked upstairs to her bedroom hoping to see her lying in bed sleeping but she wasn’t. I noticed something sticking out from underneath her bed and I walked over to it. I pulled it out and opened it. It was the same outfit the Iron Death was wearing earlier, along with her mask and weapons. I heard Y/N’s motorcycle pull up and I slammed the case shut and went down stairs and sat at the bar in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*Reader’s View*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When I had pulled up, I noticed Oliver’s motorcycle was here but there was no sign of Oliver. I groaned, I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT </span>
  </em>
  <span>need this right now. I unlocked the door and saw the kitchen light on and internally screamed. I set my things down on the table and made my way to the kitchen. Sure enough, Oliver was sitting down at the bar. He turned to face me and smiled. I smiled back at him and walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottled water. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So is there a reason why the infamous Oliver Queen is in my house?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Well you did leave Verdant in such a hurry, I wanted to make sure you were ok.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s sweet Ollie, but you don’t need to check up on me, I’m fine.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why did you leave in such a hurry?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Family matters.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You have family?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave Oliver a hurt look placing my hand over my heart, feigning pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You hurt me Ollie, really you do.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I’m sorry bug, would you like a hug to make it feel better?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha-ha. So, so funny Ollie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My cell had started to ring and I walked over to grab it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Оливер Королева является кто-то, что вы заботитесь о. Как насчет закрыть этот свободный конец?” (Oliver Queen is someone you care about. How about I close that loose end?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I hung up and put it in my pocket and went to Ollie.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing, it’s fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass in the living room shattered and I grabbed Ollie and dragged him behind the island and peered over the island. Ollie tried to look over and I grabbed him by his collar. He looked like a hurt puppy and I sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you trust me?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell kind of question is that, of course I do.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Then you do exactly as I say got it?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure, fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind me, using my body as a shield. The gunfire rang out around us as I pushed Oliver up the stairs and to my room. I put him on the side of my bed that was away from the window and pulled the case out from under my bed. I cut a glance over at Oliver and noticed he wasn’t looking at me and I internally screamed. I changed into my Iron Death outfit. I grabbed my weapons and sheathed them. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my sniper rifle. I looked over at Oliver and I could see a flurry of emotions coursing thru him, hurt, anger, and then sadness. I ran down stairs and set up in the kitchen, looking out towards the highway. I heard movement upstairs and I hid my sniper in the cabinets and ran upstairs. Oliver was fighting someone who was dressed in red. He had a sword that was similar to mine but it was longer and it’s end was red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Iron Slinger! Leave him alone!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men turned to face me, causing the Iron Slinger to grab Oliver from behind and wrap his arm around his throat. I reached for my gun and raised it, pointing it at his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no little one. You shoot me and I’ll kill him. And we don’t want that now do we?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Let him go Slinger. The Creed wants me, not him. Let him go Slinger!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you are in the position right now to order me around?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Let him go Slinger!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You are a foolish girl. You really believe that the Creed wants you dead? You are their greatest assassin. They want you to come back. They want the Black Death to come home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Who the hell is Black Death? That’s not what I’m called, is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who the hell is Black Death?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see a flash of concern on Oliver's face but I paid it no attention. I had one thing one my mind, and one mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who the hell is Black Death?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You! You are Black Death!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t I remember it?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“They wiped your memory. After every mission they would wipe it. They intend to wipe it once you come back. They will do whatever they must to get you back.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/N.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You won’t kill me. You haven’t killed anyone for four years, you don’t have the guts.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He applied pressure to Ollie’s neck and I looked at his feet and back up. He seemed to get the hint and when I nodded my head, he stepped down on Slinger’s foot and then kicked back, making Slinger’s grip loosen. I grabbed Ollie and pulled him back and charged for Slinger. He was quick to get back up and he lunged for me. I put my gun back in it’s holster and deflected his punch. He went to grab my wrist, causing my wrist blades to pop out. It cut his arm and I twisted it behind him and kneed him in his gut. I head butted him and I went to reach for my sword when I felt something cold pierce my shoulder. I screamed out and I fell backwards, hitting my head on my nightstand. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the Arrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Oliver’s View*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I had managed to slip out while Y/N was fighting the man she called Slinger. I had changed into my Green Arrow outfit and when I had came back upstairs, Y/N was lying on the ground knocked out. Slinger was standing over her with a gun pointed at her. I pulled my bow as a warning shot, missing him by an inch. He looked over at me before he ran out the window. I walked over to Y/N and checked for a pulse and I breathed a sigh of relief. I picked her up bridal style before I carried her out back where Diggle was waiting for us. I sat in the back seat, her head resting in my lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She alright?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“She got knocked out. She should be fine. Just get to the arrow cave. I think we both have a lot of explaining to do.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to the arrow cave was silent. I carried her inside and laid her down on one of the med tables. I stitched up her arm and moved some loose strands of her hair. I sat down beside her with my hood off and watched her. I knew Diggle was informing Felicity and I knew I would hear it from them both later. Y/N started to move and slowly she woke up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*Reader’s View*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When I woke up, I noticed I wasn’t at home. I looked around and I saw Oliver sitting beside me, in the Green Arrow outfit. What the hell?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ollie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver stood up and pushed a few strands of my hair out of my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, all things considered.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why didn’t you tell me you were Green Arrow?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiled and helped me sit up and I looked down noticing that my shoulder was stitched up. I rose an eyebrow at Oliver and he smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You did this?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You were losing a lot of blood.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“So I guess we need to talk.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“That would be helpful, yes.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Where do you want to start?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you become an assassin?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightforward and to the point I see. I cut my glance away from Oliver and took out my swords and laid them on the table. Oliver looked at me with curiosity but said nothing. I picked one of them up and twirled it around in my hand as I started speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When I was little, my parents had made a deal with the Creed for them to leave them alone and to never ask anything of them again. The Creed agreed one the condition they received their first born. My parents gave me up without thought, and when I was three, I was learning how to fight. I excelled in all the classes until I became the best I guess. I’m not really sure, it’s all still a little foggy.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“So they did wipe your memories.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question but more of a statement. I looked up from my sword and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess. I honestly don’t know. Hell I didn’t even know they wiped my memories until Slinger said they did.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you call him Slinger?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s his name, the Iron Slinger. Now, mind telling me about your secret Green Arrow?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You should already know it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave me a pointed look and I sighed, he was right I did know it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your time on the island, your father said something and then you come back to avenge it?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Something like that.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Makes sense.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Makes sense?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked confused and angry and I sighed. I stood up and sheathed my swords, turning to face Oliver who had gotten up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you scared of me?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Should I be?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed and shook my head, turning around from him. I could see Diggle and Felicity and…Roy? What the hell is he doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Answering by deflection. That’s a good tactic.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not scared of you bug.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed dryly and turned to face him,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should be. The things I’ve done now, that makes me a monster. And I’m pretty sure the things I did while I was with the Creed considers me a monster as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver sighed and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug, a hug I didn’t return.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are not a monster bug. You can’t be.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed dryly and untangled myself from Oliver’s arm and made my way out to where the others were. Roy and Felicity looked shocked and hurt that I was the assassin supposedly terrorizing the city but said nothing. Oliver followed behind me and grabbed my wrist causing me to turn and face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“If the Creed is in the city, then I’m going to find them. You need to stay out of this one Oliver, they will kill you and I won’t be able to stop them.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“So what are you going to do then? Turn yourself over to them?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity and Diggle had turned, facing the computers making it out like they were working on something while Roy was training. At least they were trying not to be obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will not go back to the Creed. The only way I will go back there is for answers. I’m serious Oliver, stay out of this. I will put you down myself if I have to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I yanked my wrist free from his grasp and walked out of the building, ignoring his and Felicity’s calls for me to stay. I looked around once I was above ground and noticed this was Verdant. Stupid. I ran thru the back alleys home and packed. By time Oliver came back over here, I would be long gone and he wouldn’t see me unless I wanted him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Oliver’s View*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So what you’re just going to let her walk right out of here, knowing she’ll recognize where we are once she gets above ground?! What if she tells people who you are?! What if she tells people where the cave is?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Felicity!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity stopped talking and I rubbed a hand down my face. I walked over to the computers and pulled up everything we had on Y/N.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I know Y/N and if she does go thru with what she said, she’s not going to be at her place. She’ll already have it packed and she’ll be long gone.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Didn’t you place a tracker on her?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I saw no reason to.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“So what’s the plan?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s time Jason Cooper to get paid a visit from the Arrow. If he is with the Creed and he’s the one that alerted the Creed of where Y/N has been these past few years, then he’ll no how to contact them and who the Iron Slinger is.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“The who now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled at Felicity and pulled up what I had found on the Iron Slinger.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jason and Y/N call him the Iron Slinger. According to Jason, he’s Y/N’s equal but if that was the case, he wouldn’t have just left when he saw me.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Be careful Ollie. If you’re going after the Creed, they’ll come after you. Maybe this once you should head Y/N’s warning.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Not this time Felicity.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed my bow and arrows and left the arrow cave, heading for Cooper’s building the Lexington. The light in his office was on so I made my way up there. I slid in thru the window, and loaded my bow raising it to face Cooper’s head. I pressed the button on my voice disruptor and fired a warning shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jason Cooper! You have failed this city!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t turn around and when I got a closer look, he wasn’t breathing either. I lowered my bow and walked over to him, turning his chair. All over his body were cuts. Some went deep and others barely did anything. But what killed him had to have been the small knife to the heart that had a note attached to it. I picked it up and read it, immediately recognizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Stop while you’re ahead G. Arrow. I’ll come for you next. I.D-</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>I grabbed the note and knife when I heard the sirens outside. I put it in a bag and in my pocket. Hopefully I can get ahead of Y/N and stop her from going down this dark path she’s bound to go down. That’s what you do for the person you love isn’t it?</span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Y/N’s PO*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After I left the Arrow the cave, I went to go find Cooper. I knew it wouldn’t take Ollie long to get there so I would have to be quick and already be gone by time he got there. I found Cooper sitting in his office behind his desk working on something. I walked up to him, leaving my weapons in their holsters. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jason Cooper! It’s time we finish our little talk!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason dropped what he was working on, looking up at me and slowly moving away from his desk. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nu-uh Jason stay there. I just want to have a little talk. I’m not going to kill you.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want to know?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did the Creed send Iron Slinger after me?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“They want you back, they want Black Death back. You’re the best assassin to pass through there and they want you back. You should know, no one leaves the Creed.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, walking closer to the desk so I was sitting across from Cooper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is the Creed at now?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. They move every two weeks. They’ve learned not to stay in one place after you took down one of their bases.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“And Iron Slinger? Where is he located at? He has to be going somewhere when he’s not coming after me.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s based out of the city, that’s all I know.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you Jason.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded and I went to stand when I heard movement from outside and saw a shadow pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get under the desk. Don’t come out until I tell you to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded and crawled under the desk. I got up, unsheathing my swords and walking over into the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Я знаю, ты здесь”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I said nothing, listening for his footsteps or his breathing but I heard nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just come out Iron Death. Make this thing a whole lot easier for the both of us.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I am not going back Slinger!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Then I get to do this the hard way then.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard him move then and I ran out, slashing my swords in his direction. Slinger took out his swords, and we started to dance around the room. The only sound was the clanging of our swords and the platter of our feet. I got tired of this so I took out my gun and flipped my sword back into its place, throwing the gun into the air and flipping over Slinger, grabbing the gun and shooting him in the side. He fell to the ground with a loud “thud” But he didn’t stay down for long before he looked back at me and then ran towards the desk where Cooper was crawling out of. Slinger looked at me before he took one of his daggers and stabbing Copper in the heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noo! Slinger I will kill you!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope you do!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slinger shot out the window and jumped out of it as I ran to Cooper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cooper, Cooper come on man. Wake up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cooper didn’t move and I hesitantly checked his pulse. There was a very small, weak pulse and I got up, writing a note for Oliver. I took  out the knife, blood rushing out as I placed the note on the end of the dagger, reinserting the knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry Jason. I really am.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I released my knife from my gauntlet, making marks over Jason’s body. Once I was sure Ollie would think this was me, I went over to the window, the slight breeze making my hair fly around behind me. I looked around for any sign of Slinger but instead I saw the arrow coming my way. I jumped out the window, falling into the shadows and out of sight. I watched Ollie come to the window and look around for me. I went back more into the shadows until I was sure he couldn’t see me. I turned, walking away into the night. I had someone to catch and to kill. And this time, I won’t stop until they are all dead.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>